According to the general standard of daily water intake recommended by medical professionals, most people do not drink enough water and are usually in a slightly dehydrated state due to personal living habits, and thus can be uncomfortable. At present, most drinking water reminders available in the market are used to determine whether or not sufficient water is taken by counting the number of cups of water being taken per day or reading the scales marked on a container. However, people still may forget how many number of cups of water has been taken every day.